Digital signatures are used to verify the identity of a party who signs a document. These signatures may be used to uniquely identify, for example, an author of a document, or, in some cases, a signing party who may or may not be an author. These digital signatures may or may not involve a certificate containing a symmetric or asymmetric key, and/or information relating to the identity of the signing party.